Kiria
Kyria (キリア Kiria) is a Fifth Generation Dragon Slayer and member of Diabolos, a guild of dragon eaters.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 6, Page 18 Appearance Kyria is a young woman with slightly wavy light-colored hair that is styled to cover the left side of her face while the rest falls down her back. Her light eyes are accented by similar colored long eyelashes, and her pupils are slitted. She has a slender, curvaceous figure that is shown off by her revealing outfit. She wears an armor bikini top that has two chains as straps and a smaller chain in the front. The top is predominantly dark-colored but has light accents on the edges and symmetrical swirling designs. There's a small piece with a dark H-shaped decoration on the front. She wears a plain black bikini bottom with four straps, the top ones being thinner than the bottom ones. She has a white cloth tied around her hips with a majority of it hanging on her left side and behind her. She wears armor on her forearms and has dark sleeves with wave-like patterns on the edges that reach below her shoulders. There is a white cloth tied at the ends of the armor, connecting them. She has bands with hanging ornaments around her thighs, crisscrossing straps that reach from below her knees to her toes, anklets, and shoes with thick high heels. She wears a necklace that appears to be a made from fangs and a thin headband with wing-like ornaments on the sides of her head. Her guild stamp is dark in color and placed on her left shoulder. Personality Kyria is a confident, battle-hungry individual with a habit of sticking her tongue out the side of her mouth. In combat, she tends to smile maniacally and even taunts her opponents, seen in her fight with Mercuphobia. She appears to view battle as entertainment, shown when she attacked Natsu, Lucy, and Happy simply for the fun of it. Kyria also has a thirst for power, dedicated to hunting down and devouring dragons in order to take over their abilities, indicating a violent and sadistic nature. She appears to be rather clever, as she allowed herself to be captured in order to bait Mercphobia, as well as deduced that the Water Dragon she had fought was a copy. Synopsis 100 Years Quest arc Kyria is discovered by Natsu, Lucy, and Happy, chained to the bars of a cell and set to serve as a sacrifice to Mercphobia.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 5, Page 21 Taking notice of the trio (in fish form), she identifies them as humans and cautions them to stay back. Moments later, the Water Dragon descends into the ocean, prompting Kyria call his attention. Grinning psychotically, she expresses excitement at the dragon’s arrival before breaking her bonds and slicing the cell bars.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 6, Page 4-7 As she dodges the Mercuphobia's magic, Kyria taunts the dragon and prepares to launch her counterattack. She successfully finishes off Water God with Blade Dragon's Sword Dance, slicing his body to pieces. As she approaches a piece of his flesh, Kyria proceeds consume the dragon. However, she realizes that her opponent had been a replica of the real Water Dragon, admitting that attempting to eat him made her feel queasy. Disappointed, she lashes out at Natsu, Lucy, and Happy, requesting that the trio entertain her. As a now humanized Natsu intercepts her attack, Kyria recognizes his smell as that of a Dragon Slayer’s, revealing herself to be that of the Fifth Generation. Kyria introduces herself as the Blade Dragon and a member of Diabolos, a guild of Dragon Eaters, Fifth Generation Dragon Slayers who devour dragons to take their power.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 6, Page 11-19 Magic and Abilities Blade Dragon Slayer Magic (刃の滅竜魔法 Yaiba no Metsuryū Mahō): Kyria is able to use this Magic that allows her to conjure and manipulate blades.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 6-12 She can also use this Magic to cut away her target's mentality.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 6, Page 11 *'Blade Dragon's Tearing Roar' (刃竜の裂哮 Jinryū no Rekkō): Kyria's exclusive Dragon's Roar where she quickly gathers and releases a roar that pushes back and slashes everything in its path.Fairy Tail 100 Years Quest Chapter 11: Pages 5-6 *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): **'Blade Dragon's Sword Dance' (刃竜剣舞 Jinryū Kenbu): Kyria creates two blades that extend from her hands and swiftly cuts her target into multiple pieces.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 10-11 Battles & Events *Team Natsu vs. Diabolos References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Diabolos members